At times the vehicle operator will experience mechanical problems on our interstate or toll highways and has no way to summon help. Most often, the operator will raise the hood of the vehicle or tie a rag to the radio antenna. This requires the operator to get out of the vehicle, thus exposing himself or herself to the danger of onrushing vehicles.
The present invention provides a signaling device which is designed to be attached to the window of the vehicle on the right or left side without the need for any occupant to get out of the vehicle.
Further the flag is designed to be collapsible so that it may be inserted into a container for storage under the front seat, in the glove compartment, or any other convenient location in the automobile.